


Blue Hearts

by Yourwritersblock



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is supportive and comforting, Car Accident, Emotional Comfort, Emotional Support, Established Relationship, M/M, Renee is more complicated than a serene Christian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourwritersblock/pseuds/Yourwritersblock
Summary: “I’m going to your apartment after the rest of the Foxes get here,” Andrew said as he pulled away, Neil’s fingers still twined in his pale locks. Neil felt his brows furrow in confusion, and Andrew tacked on, “I took a week off practice. I owe Allison for keeping you safe. I have to at least stay until she gets discharged.”A familiar feeling burst in Neil’s chest and he pushed his forehead against Andrew’s. “I’ll see you at home then,” he said, deciding that he was going to tell Andrew how he had been feeling for years once Allison was back on her feet.“Go already,” Andrew said, pressing a series of soft kisses against Neil’s mouth.In which Allison and Neil are in a car accident and Andrew drives through the night to be there for Neil when he needs emotional support.





	Blue Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are always welcome at yourwritersblock on Tumblr~

A smattering of blue hearts blemished the crisp white paint above the skirting board. Neil wondered who had drawn them, if they had been hoping for a miracle while they clutched a ballpoint pen and scrawled across the wall. Neil wondered if their miracle came true - and if his could as well.

Neil glanced at Renee. Guilt that felt like knives against his skin threatened to consume him at the glazed look in her eyes. Fear that felt like an urn next to Seth’s had his hands trembling. Neil pulled his knees up on the plastic chair and balled his hands into fists until his bitten down fingernails tore into his palms. 

A doctor walked into the waiting room and Renee stood from where she had been perched next to Neil. “I will be right back,” she said with a tight smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Nodding, Neil wrapped his arms around his knees as she walked off.

Renee twisted her fingers around her necklace, which now held her well-worn cross and a glossy silver band, as the doctor updated her on Allison’s surgery. Her face crumpled as he spoke and bile flooded into Neil’s mouth at the sight.

“She’s out of surgery, and everything went well,” Renee said as she walked back to Neil, “but she might have some brain damage. It’s impossible to tell until she wakes up though.” She stood in front of him, running her fingers across her chain and staring past Neil’s shoulder. A distant memory of Allison ignoring him after Seth’s death forced its way into Neil’s mind.

“I’m going to go sit with her for a bit,” Renee hesitated before looking down at Neil, indecision raging in her dark eyes. “Would you like to come?”

Longing had Neil biting the inside of his cheek, but he shook his head. “Andrew and the rest of the Foxes should be here soon. I need to update them.”

“Okay,” Renee said. She placed a gentle hand on Neil’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. Neil moved his focus back onto the lopsided hearts as she walked away.

He had memorized every imperfection in the small drawings by the time the glass doors to the waiting room slid open. Neil’s eyes flickered away from the doodles and landed on Andrew, who spotted him immediately. “Neil,” he breathed, dropping to his knees in front of the plastic chair Neil was curled up on. “Neil.”

Andrew reached out towards Neil when he got no response. After a moment’s hesitation he threaded his fingers through Neil’s hair, pushing it from his forehead to inspect the gash above Neil’s eyebrow. Neil leaned into his touch as Andrew rubbed the pads of his thumbs across wet cheeks, tilting his head around to gaze at the bruises blossoming under Neil’s pale skin like starless galaxies. Andrew traced one cutting across Neil’s jaw with feather light touches. “Arm?” he asked.

Dropping his gaze down to the bandaging around his forearm, Neil flexed his fingers. “Just a deep gash. No permanent damage beyond a scar.”

Andrew dropped down so he was sitting on his heels. Affection surged through Neil’s chest at how young Andrew looked in his sweats and old Palmetto hoodie as he stared up at Neil.

“You look tired,” he commented, freeing his arm to press his palm against Andrew’s cheek.

“Between getting a call from Nicky to say you and Allison had been in an accident and driving for fourteen hours to get here, I forgot to schedule in my beauty sleep,” Andrew said. He caught Neil’s wrist and dragged Neil’s hand down towards his neck, so that Neil could fell Andrew’s pulse under his palm. The rabbit-fast beat had Neil dropping his feet back to the ground so that they were bracketing Andrew’s thighs. Silence settled between them and Neil dropped his face into his hands.

“Allison,” Andrew said, shattering the stillness. Neil spread his fingers so that he could blink at Andrew through the gaps.

“I’m surprised you’re asking about her,” Neil said.

Andrew’s mouth twitched before settling back into his usual bored expression. “From what I understood from Nicky, Allison is the only reason she’s in there,” he said, jerking his thumb back to indicate the door between the surgery rooms and the waiting room, “and you’re out here.”

The sound of truck tires squealing against the tarmac and Allison’s shout as she grabbed the steering wheel from Neil’s hands rang in Neil’s ears. “Yeah,” he murmured, “she turned the car so that the passenger side would take the damage. She’s out of surgery, but she’s not awake yet.”

“You can’t blame yourself. No, it was her choice,” Andrew said as Neil tried to protest. “She loves you, so she made a choice to save you. And when she wakes up, she will be nothing but relieved that you are alright. Do not sully her love with your guilt.”

Neil flinched back at Andrew’s words. Neil didn’t need a perfect memory to know that Andrew had never once used that word in the past.

“Neil, this is not your fault.”

Warm pressure settled against Neil’s Knee as Andrew rested his cheek against it. In the silent emptiness of the waiting room, this casual affection loosened Neil’s muscles. It was something they had been practicing lately; nonsexual intimacy that would be stopped with a ‘no’, but didn’t need a ‘yes’ to be accepted.

“You should go see her,” Andrew said, wrapping an arm around Neil’s calf so that he was slumped against Neil’s leg. “I’ll update the others when they arrive.”

A smile tugged at Neil’s lips. “You have to move off me if I’m going to do that.” Andrew threw him a blank look and unwound himself from Neil to stand up. He held a hand out to help Neil to his feet and pulled him into a bruising kiss. The pressure of Andrew’s hot lips against his own reminded Neil that they hadn’t seen each other in a month and he buried his fingers in Andrew’s hair.

“I’m going to your apartment after the rest of the Foxes get here,” Andrew said as he pulled away, Neil’s fingers still twined in his pale locks. Neil felt his brows furrow in confusion, and Andrew tacked on, “I took a week off practice. I owe Allison for keeping you safe. I have to at least stay until she gets discharged.”

A familiar feeling burst in Neil’s chest and he pushed his forehead against Andrew’s. “I’ll see you at home then,” he said, deciding that he was going to tell Andrew how he had been feeling for years once Allison was back on her feet.

“Go already,” Andrew said, pressing a series of soft kisses against Neil’s mouth.

Neil enjoyed the solid weight of Andrew under his hands for another moment before pushing away from him and heading towards the door that lead to the rest of the hospital.

When Neil finally made his way up to Allison’s room, she was propped up against the pillows, stroking Renee’s hair as Renee cried into her stomach.

The relief that flickered across her face when Neil walked through the door had Neil running across the room and wrapping her pallid hand in his own.

“Thank you,” he murmured, “you didn’t have to do that.”

Allison rolled her eyes. She would be okay.


End file.
